


Overwhelming

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Come Eating, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do your best out there</i>, Rom had whispered to him, working the plug into Crow in their dressing room. <i>Amaze the crowd, more than you ever have before, and we'll do something nice for you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> For pie, who asks for the nicest things.

The music is so loud that Crow can feel it in his veins. Between Yaiba's bass and Rom's drums, he can feel the beats of their songs thudding through him. The crowd in front of them is screaming, the seats packed, and he's so excited that he can't stand still. 

There's only one problem with that. 

He can feel Aion's eyes on him as he starts to sing and the thing about performing is that Crow puts everything he has into it. He puts his soul into it, just the same way he puts his body into it. He doesn't stand still when he's singing and tonight isn't going to be any different. His band members knew that when they ganged up on him, easing the plug into him right before they went on stage. He knew it when he let them. He isn't about to have regrets about that, but neither is he going to give them the satisfaction of watching him squirm as the plug shifts inside him. 

It's thick and heavy and it feels amazing with every movement he makes. He tries not to think about the lead up to their performance as he focuses on his lyrics and the notes on his guitar. Thinking about his bandmates holding him down only makes him hot and distracted and he can't afford that right now. He's going to play just as amazingly as ever. He isn't going to let their fans down and he isn't going to let himself think about Rom bending him over the table in their dressing room and fucking him with deep thrusts, his thick cock pulsing as he came inside Crow. He isn't going to think about Yaiba doing the same, not even giving Crow a moment to recover in between, and then Aion doing it again, right after. He isn't going to think about _any_ of that right now. He pushes it out of his mind, focusing on listening to Aion's guitar solo and waiting for his cue. 

He hits it perfectly, just as always, and it makes him grin with satisfaction. He bounces on the balls of his feet as he sings into his microphone, and maybe his voice is a little huskier than it normally is, but he can't help that no matter how hard he tries and either way, the audience seems to like it. Judging by the way Aion and Yaiba are glancing sideways at him, they like it too. He wants to look over his shoulder, see if Rom is feeling the same way, but he can't and he tells himself that it doesn't matter anyway because the set's nearly over and they're going to be back in their dressing room soon enough anyway. He's sure he'll find out then. 

The crowd screams as they all play their last notes, Crow's voice hanging in the air before fading into silence. He throws his arms into the air triumphantly, watching as their melodisians glow, feeding into the band's stones, making them stronger. He can feel the energy and it's just as exhilarating as the performance itself. He turns around, looking at his bandmates properly and they all nod at him in turn, pleased with themselves, pleased with him, and it only makes Crow grin more.

_Do your best out there_ , Rom had whispered to him, working the plug into Crow in their dressing room. _Amaze the crowd, more than you ever have before, and we'll do something nice for you_.

He's so excited that he can't stand still, even if that means making the plug move so much that he can feel his face burning. If the sex before their set was a lead up to something even better, he can't even imagine what they have planned for him. He can't wait to find out. 

"Let's go," Rom says, leading the way off stage and through the back corridors, to the dressing rooms. 

Crow walks behind the rest of them, so they don't see his ears and tail twitching with anticipation. If the way their tails are all swaying with each step is any indication, they're all just as eager to get to their room and to some privacy. 

Rom opens the door, holding it for the others to walk in first. Crow meets his eyes in the doorway and nearly flinches at the heat there, the promise of what's to come. He swallows hard, walking into the room, and doesn't miss Rom's smirk. 

"Okay," Crow breathes, once Rom shuts the door behind him. "So—"

He doesn't get to say any more, suddenly crowded against the door by all three of his bandmates at once. Their hands are on him, sliding over his chest, under his shirt, across his thighs, all at once so he can't even tell which hands are whose. Yaiba kisses him, licking across his lips until Crow parts them to allow his tongue in. He thinks it's Aion kissing his neck, which means it's Rom whose hands are sliding down his clothed thighs, resting on the back of his knees and then—

"Mmph!" He gasps into Yaiba's mouth as he feels Rom nuzzle against his crotch. He's already hard—he was hard the entire time they were on stage—and Rom applies just enough pressure to tease without quite being what Crow needs. 

He tries to grab for Rom's hair, to pull him closer, but Yaiba and Aion preempt that, taking one arm each and holding Crow still. Crow pulls away from Yaiba's lips, gasping for breath. 

" _Fuck_ ," he manages, his mind spinning, none of what he wants to say actually making it out of his mouth. "G-Guys—"

"You've been so good for us," Rom murmurs, kneeling in front of Crow. He strokes the backs of Crow's thighs and grins up at him. "We just wanted to reward you for being such a great frontman." 

"Okay," Crow breathes, shutting his eyes, trying to get his thoughts in order. "Okay, okay. So this is happening." 

"What's wrong, little rodent?" Aion murmurs, nipping gently on Crow's ear. "You can handle us when we tend to you one after another but not all at once?" 

Crow shakes his head. "I'm just—" 

Overwhelmed. He's so overwhelmed that he doesn't even know how to begin processing everything that he's feeling beyond _pleasure pleasure pleasure_ and he can feel his heart racing, the blood pounding in his head, throbbing in his cock, and he needs to come. He needs to come so badly that it makes him want to squirm, but he knows not to, not with the plug still inside him. 

"We should slow down a bit," Rom realises, pressing a kiss to Crow's hipbone and pulling away from him, sitting back on his heels. "Give him some space to breathe, just for a while."

"Yeah," Crow agrees, his head still spinning. "Thanks." 

Yaiba pulls back with a parting kiss to Crow's lips. He thinks he feels Aion press a kiss into his hair.

"How about we move to my place?" Rom suggests, looking at the others. "The trip will give Crow some time to calm down. Besides, if we end up making a huge mess, it wouldn't do for us to be banned from performing here again." 

Crow laughs breathlessly, covering his face. "Yeah. That would be less than ideal."

"You're right," Yaiba agrees. "Hence, we'll move to Rom's place." 

"I doubt you'll be able to move on your own," Aion murmurs to Crow, making him realise that he's leaning heavily against the door. He tries to stand on his own legs and wobbles, leaning against the door again quickly.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe not." 

"Come here." Aion picks him up effortlessly. This time, when the plug shifts in Crow, he lets out a small yelp. Aion lets out a low, calming rumble, holding Crow to his chest. "Better?"

Crow nods, pressing himself against Aion's chest a little harder. 

Rom opens the door, glancing out into the hall before nodding. "Alright, the coast in clear. I asked Maple if we could borrow his van. Didn't really want the others waiting around for us tonight, you know?"

Crow snorts quietly. "I did wonder about that on the way here." 

"This way." Rom leads the way once again, with Yaiba at his side, Aion and Crow right behind him.

Rom takes the driver's seat when they get to the van, but both Aion and Yaiba crowd into the back seat with Crow between them. 

"We'll take care of you on the way there," Yaiba promises, his hand sliding over Crow's chest, teasing his nipple through his shirt. "We'll be careful not to overwhelm you again, but at the same time…"

"It won't do to just leave you," Aion finishes, nuzzling against the ears on top of Crow's head. "Not when this dark god has been waiting an eternity to get his hands on you like this."

Crow snorts, even as he tilts his head, pressing into Aion's touch more firmly. "What are you talking about? You _get your hands on me_ all the damn time."

Aion chuckles quietly, reaching across Crow to stroke his hand along Yaiba's inner thigh. "But never quite like this, hm?"

Crow has to agree with that. Sex between the four of them is easy and casual. They sleep with whichever of the others they feel like, whenever they feel like and it's never really been a big deal. Sometimes they all fall in bed together after concerts to work off all the adrenaline and excess energy but that's usually messy and uncoordinated, the four of them just desperate to get off. It's never been like this before, with three of them focusing on the other, with a clear plan in their minds of what's going to happen next. Crow sincerely hopes that this isn't the last time they try doing something like this. 

Rom drives quickly, and by the time he's pulled up in front of his apartment block, Crow is trying to kiss both Aion and Yaiba at once, their lips and chins wet as they exchange messy kisses. Aion's hand is resting on Crow's cock, not stroking it but the warm, heavy presence is enough to have Crow trying to thrust up into it. Yaiba doesn't let him, holding his hips down. 

"Think you two can stop for a second so we can take him upstairs?" Rom asks, laughing softly as he watches from the door, already standing on the street. 

"If we must," Yaiba murmurs, as Aion pulls Crow into his arms again. 

"Only for as long as necessary," Aion promises, his lips brushing the shell of Crow's ear. 

Crow is carried all the way up to Rom's apartment and then finally put down on his bed. The other three are on him again immediately but this time he's ready for it, leaning into their touches, spreading his legs for them, helping them as they undress him together. His cock is hard and leaking as Yaiba pulls his underwear off. He's already made a mess of himself and he expects one of them to tease him for it. He doesn't expect Yaiba to lean in and inhale deeply before licking Crow's precome off his thighs, his stomach, everywhere but his cock. 

"You've been so good," Rom murmurs with a smile, and praise from him has always made Crow feel ridiculously warm and pleased. "You had that plug inside you for the entire show, holding our come in you. You want us to take it out?" 

Crow nods, spreading his legs further. He bends his knees, keeping his feet flat on the bed. He watches as Rom reaches between his legs, touching the flared base of the plug. He presses gently, pushing it into Crow just a little, making him inhale sharply. 

"You're going to make such a mess as soon as we pull this out." Rom grins like he's looking forward to it. "You're just going to be leaking all of our come everywhere. That just won't do, will it? You know what we should do to you first?" 

Crow thinks he does—he hopes he does—but he shakes his head silently anyway, because he wants to be told. He wants Rom to tell him what they're going to do. What they want him to do. 

"Turn over," Rom begins, pressing a kiss to Crow's forehead. "Get on your hands and knees for us." 

Crow obeys, propping himself up on his elbows and looking behind him, at Rom, then at Yaiba and Aion. The three of them are watching him hungrily and it reminds Crow, not for the first time, that he's in a band with three predators. He's never actually been _scared_ of them for it, but right now, he thinks he knows what it must feel like to be hunted. 

"I'm going to pull it out," Rom murmurs, his voice deep and husky as he brushes Crow's tail out of the way. "Slowly, okay? Whenever you're ready."

Crow gives him an exaggerated nod to say he's ready, because he doesn't trust his voice to work right now. He sees Rom nod in reply, and then he feels Rom's fingers around the base of the plug, pulling gently. It resists at first, until Rom tugs a little harder. It comes out with a wet sound and Crow whimpers as he feels their combined come trickle down his thighs. 

Then, he feels all of their tongues on his skin as they lap it away. He collapses against the bed, with only his knees holding him up, his legs trembling as their tongues lick the come away. They're all rough and prickly, but the tickle of it isn't uncomfortable as much as it's pleasurable, just an added sensation on top of everything else. 

He feels someone spreading his cheeks and whines again as it makes more come trickle out of him. It's Aion, he realises, by the low hum he lets out, and then he licks into Crow, as if to clean him out. Crow grips at the bedsheets so tight that he's afraid he's going to rip them, and he can't do anything to stop the little whimpers escaping from his throat, the gasps of pleasure, the desperate urging for _more_. 

"What a greedy little thing," Aion murmurs, pulling away once he's done cleaning Crow out. "We gave him so much before, but I think he wants more." 

"Is that right?" Rom asks, stroking his fingers through Crow's hair. "Being fucked three times wasn't enough for you, huh? You want to go again? How many times until you're satisfied? We can go all night, just take turns until we can't come any more and you're completely at your limit. How does that sound?"

Crow whimpers, his cock leaking more precome against the bedsheets. "I don't think—I don't know if I can go that long."

Yaiba clicks his tongue with sympathy. "Of course not. You must be exhausted, after everything we've put you through."

Laughing quietly, Crow looks over his shoulder at Yaiba. "You make it sound like it was something _bad_. This is the opposite."

"Still…" Yaiba glances at the others. "It wouldn't be good if we overtaxed him."

"You're right." Aion trails his fingers over the back of Crow's leg. "Why don't we let him come? Then once we all rest, we can do exactly as Rom suggested."

"I like this idea," Crow mumbles against the mattress. "Especially the bit where I get to come."

"Yeah," Rom agrees. "Sounds good to me too."

With that, Rom grabs Crow by the hips and turns him over onto his back. He hums as he runs his fingers through the sticky mess across Crow's stomach before pulling away, getting off the bed so he can undress. Crow watches as the other two follow his lead as well, returning to the bed once they're all naked. They pull Crow up to his knees, letting him rest back against Aion's chest and crowd around him. 

Shutting his eyes, Crow just revels in the feeling of them surrounding him like this. He can feel Aion's cock between his thighs and he squeezes them together just for the way it makes Aion jerk his hips. Rom and Yaiba are both grinding against him and they're a tangle of limbs, twined around each other so much that Crow can't even tell where one of them ends and the other begins. 

He finally comes with a sob, collapsing boneless against Aion, whose arms wrap around him immediately. He hears Aion moan softly as he comes, followed by Rom and Yaiba. Crow feels Aion nuzzling into his hair and leans into it happily, drifting a little, blinking his eyes open when he feels Rom wiping him down with a wet towel before moving on to the rest and doing the same to them. 

"You guys are the best," Crow mumbles, his voice thick with exhaustion as he lies down on the bed. He smiles as the others lie down with him too, tangling their legs together and wrapping their arms around each other. "I couldn't ask for a better band, or better bandmates."

"The same goes with us," Yaiba replies, "Hence—"

"I appreciate the hell out of all of you," Rom adds. "I really do." 

"Few are worthy enough to be chosen by a dark god," Aion declares. "But the three of you do quite nicely."

Crow snorts, burrowing into their combined body warmth and sighing happily. "You're all giant nerds."

"We're not all that giant," Yaiba replies without missing a beat, "it's just that you're so small."

"Aion excluded, of course," Rom adds. "He is actually a giant."

"Not a giant," Aion speaks up. "I just have the right stature for a god—"

Crow bursts into laughter, trying to stifle it against Rom's shoulder, but it slowly catches on, until all four of them are lying in a tangled heap, laughing together. He's glad that he has people like this in his life, who he can make music with, sleep with, laugh with, all of it feeling just as natural as anything else. 

"But no, really," Crow murmurs, once they've all settled down again. "I love you guys." 

In reply, they wrap around him tighter, murmuring the same. It takes a while for Crow to drift off, but he doesn't mind, happy to lie there with the closest people in his life, feeling more content than he's ever felt before.


End file.
